The present invention relates generally to wiring housings, and more particularly to a wiring housing that is sealed by a cover and which is provided with a strain relief device at a cable entry hole.
Wiring housings, as used for example in connection with circuit-breakers and ground-fault circuit interrupters, or in connection with other units capable of being arranged on mounting rails, are usually attached by rivets or bolts. In the case of wiring housings used for units in building services control systems, one would also like to provide strain relief means for the electric wires to be inserted to relieve the strain exerted on the wires from clamps customarily used in general installation engineering. At the same time, to economize on space and for economic reasons, one would like to use thin housing walls. In this case, however, conventional strain relief devices could not be installed.
The present invention is directed to providing a wiring housing to be sealed by a cover, which has a strain relief device, and which is particularly economical to manufacture and assemble.